Welcome to Kasane Teto Territory
by bubbleboss1022
Summary: All her life, she's dreamed of becoming a Vocaloid. Now, Kasane Teto has the chance and becomes the new Diva of Vocaloid. How will the others react to this? Will Teto be able to keep her fame? FIRST STORY
1. What A Disappointing Morning

_**So this is my first story on here, and I have no idea how it's going to go. So review, read it, whatever. Just be honest. Thank you!**_

_**I own jack squat.**_

_**(Here goes nothing!)**_

_What a Disappointing Morning_

_ Yes, yes!_ I thought, as I heard the crowd chanting my name.

_ Teto! Teto! Teto!_

_ They really like me!_ I thought. _This is the best moment of my life!_

I was standing in my dressing room backstage; this was my very first concert with the rest of the Vocaloids.

That's right, I, Kasane Teto, became a Vocaloid! Finally, after years of wishing, I'm a Vocaloid!

"Teto-san," one of the stagehands said, opening the door and peeping in, checking to see if I was ready. "You're on in five."

I nodded. "Hai," I said.

He closed the door and I was left alone to think for about a minute until I had to come out of my small white-walled room and be viewed by 100,000 complete strangers. I looked at myself in the room that was trimmed in bright lights. My crimson hair was in its regular twin-tail curls but they were tighter than usual; the hair people wanted it to look completely flawless. I was wearing my regular black and red school uniform-like outfit, but not the same faded one that I always wore; this one was brand new and the colors were bright. My black thigh-high boots were shiny under the bright lights. I looked at the red **04** on my shoulder, the 01 after it gone forever.

I sighed, then looked my reflection in the eye. "You can do this!" I said. "They all want to see you!"

"Kasane-san!" A different stagehand knocked on the door. "They want you behind curtain right now!"

I flung myself through the door, knocking over the stagehand. "Oh! Sorry!" I said, looking down at the man I just accidentally attacked.

"No biggy, just go!" He said. I nodded and ran to the other side of the stage, using the stairs that went below so no one would hear me running.

"There you are, Teto-chan!" The Master said. "We were worried we'd have to cancel your debut."

"Sorry about that," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's ok, Teto-san," Luka said, walking up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I was almost late my first time to, or have you forgotten, Master?"

"Of course not, Luka-chan! In fact, the only one out of the four of you, well, five technically, that was actually on time for their debut was Miku-chan. But she was also representing all of Vocaloid, isn't that right, Miku-chan?" The Master asked Miku-san.

"Hai," Miku said, stroking one of her long teal twin-tails. "Len-kun and Rin-chan almost missed theirs completely."

"That wasn't our fault!" Rin said, walking up to our group with her twin brother. "The clock in both of our dressing rooms was ten minutes behind! If it weren't for Miku-chan, we would've never made it!" She tucked her short blond hair behind her ear.

"What did you do, Miku-san?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"We can talk about that later," Len said, smiling at me. "For now, you've got a show to do."

"You're right!" I nodded.

The Master handed me my purple headset and I walked down to the platform I be lifted onto the stage on.

"Go get 'em, Teto-san!" I heard Luka say.

"Break a leg!" Miku said after her.

"Do your best!" Rin said.

"And have fun!" Len followed her.

"Thank you!" I turned and smiled to them. I took a deep breath and put on my headset, making sure the mic lined up with my mouth. The introduction to my song came on and the platform started to rise.

_This is it,_ I thought. _This marks me as a true Vocaloid! I'm so happy I could-_

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

_What? _I thought. _Is my headset malfunctioning?_

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

_** Nee-chan!**_ I heard someone shout. _**Wake up!**_

I opened my eyes and saw Ted standing over me.

"Finally!" My brother said. "I thought you went into automatic sleep mode again."

I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. "I haven't done that for months, ani-chan," I yawned. "And that was because I was exhausted after doing Triple Baka with Miku-san."

"I don't get why you want to be a Vocaloid so badly," Ted said, sitting down next to me on my bed. "They're not very nice to you, you're always exhausted after working with them, some of them are half your age, we've got things pretty good here at the UTAU Mansion, their always rampaged by fans, their schedules are always screwed up, they always—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there." I interrupted him. "First off, I am NOT twice their age. I'm fifteen and a half years old. I don't CARE what the Designers say; it's what the fans say that is important. And the fans say I'm fifteen and a half; therefore, I am fifteen and a half, got it? Secondly, I'm only exhausted after working with them because my software's not updated anywhere _near_ as often as theirs is. And they only treat me that way because I came into this world as a joke, but Len-san and Luka-san are nice to me! Miku-san's just quiet, it's Rin-san's who's mean!"

I took a deep breath, Ted had to listen to me complain about the devil too often, he didn't deserve it again. "And I do like it here, I do. Having a UTAU voice is better than no voice at all, but I just want that… Admiration that comes with being a Vocaloid, you know?" I spoke in a quiet voice.

My older brother but his hand on my shoulder. "I understand, nee-chan," he said. "Just don't get caught up in your daydreams, ok?"

"Hai, hai, I know, I know" I sighed.

"Good," my red-haired counter part said, standing up. "Now get out of your pyjamas, you're recording with Luka-san today. Or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" I shouted excitedly, running into my closet. "This is my first time recording with Luka-san!"

"I know," ani-chan said from the other side of the door. "So don't be late."

"Of course I won't be," I whispered to myself. "Because I won't be performing with the others."

I sighed and pulled out my faded black shirt trimmed in red with the UTAU logo stitched into the back of the collar. I put on my matching faded skirt and dusty boots and walked down the stairs of the UTAU Mansion.

_Why am I so depressed? _I thought. _I've had countless dreams like this before, why is this one any different?_

"Good morning, Teto-san," Miki greeted me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Miki-san," I replied gloomily.

"What's wrong?" The blue haired UTAU asked.

"It's nothing," I said, Miki looked like she didn't buy it. "I'll talk to you later." I walked past her, down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this?" ani-chan, who was on the phone said. "Hai, I'll tell her. But I'm not sure how she'll take it." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"So, Teto-chan," Ted said, walking over to the bread cabinet. "Who was the one who hollowed out my baguettes?"

"I don't know, Ted-kun," I said, putting on my innocent voice. "It could've been a mouse, or ants or—"

"I know it was you, nee-chan," my brother glared at me. I laughed. He wacked me in the head with the hollow French bread.

"Ow!" I said. "What was that for?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "There was a spider on your head."

"Huh, then it's a good thing a mouse hollowed out that French bread so you could kill it before it bit me, right ani-chan?" I smirked. He hit me again. This time I laughed.

"So who were you talking to?" I asked, walking over to the bread cabinet and pulling out one of my baguettes.

"That was one of the Vocaloid Masters," Ted said.

That got my attention. "Oh?"

"They told me to tell you that your recording with Luka-san was canceled for today."

"Great," I frowned, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the margarine.

"And in place you're to meet with all of them today in thirty minutes."

_Awesome,_ I thought sarcastically. _They probably want to convince the UTAU Masters to delete me. Well, I regret nothing._

Ted saw my frown. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything's going to be just fine." He smiled.

"You know what they want to talk to me about, don't you?" I raised a red eyebrow.

"Why, not at all, sweet nee-chan! It could be anything." He lied through his teeth.

"Liar."

"Call me what you want, they told me not to tell you."

_Yep, _I thought. _They're definitely deleting me. It's been nice knowing you, world._

I sighed. "What time do they want me to be there?"

"Forty-five minutes, so finish eating, re-curl your drills, and get out of here." He teased me.

I ground my teeth. "My twin-tails… Are not DRILLS!" I shouted. "They are large ringlets that aren't drills! Drills screw, my twin-tails bounce! I do not have drills on my head!"

Ted was laughing hysterically.

"You suck," I said.

"Unfortunately, no. I do not." He said. "That reminds me, tell Gakupo-kun I say hi if you see him."

"Ani-chan!" I said, my face turning the color of my hair.

"You've known that I've liked him for a while, nee-chan! And he's just so good looking. And that long hair, he's definitely representing something else with that. And—"

"I'm eating!" I shouted, lifting my delicious French bread into the air.

"I see that! Now finish so you can leave and I can obsess over my Gakupo-kun in private!"

"Don't have to ask twice," I shoved the rest of the baguette into my mouth and ran up the stairs. I sat in front of my vanity mirror, adjusted my twin-tails with my curling iron and by the time I was downstairs, there was a cab outside waiting for me.

_Well,_ I thought. _Looks like it's either the end, or… Nope, no it's definitely the end._ I pressed my head against the window of the taxi and it started to rain.

"So the last but of weather I see is rain?" I whispered. "How fitting."

I put in my headphones and listened to my Kagamine Len mix until I was at the studio. I remembered that the Masters' conference room was on the eighteenth room. I got in the elevator and rode up.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, I was greeted by an unpleasant face.

"Oh great," Kagamine Rin said, turning away from me. "Who said she could come here? I want names, people!"

"It's nice to see you too, Rin-san," I sighed.

"Don't play that act with me, UTAUloid, go back to your downgrade studio and get lost."

That's when I snapped a little bit. "For your information, Kagamine, I was _invited_ here by _your_ Masters. Now let me go before I blame you for making me late to my meeting."

"Let her go, nee-san," Len said, coming up behind her.

Rin looked at me and stuck out her tongue. "They'll probably just delete you any way," she taunted.

_Thank you, captain obvious_ I thought.

"Oh, go write fanfiction about making out with your brother," I said. The skinny blonde's face got red as she stormed off.

"Sorry about that, Teto-san," Len said. "You know how she is…"

"Absolutely insane?" I finished.

"Yes, that," Len said and laughed, I laughed with him. How could someone so nice have such an evil twin sister?

"So, I better go, I don't want to be late for my meeting," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right," Len said. "Good luck." He held out his hand, I shook it gently.

"Thanks," I said and smiled, even though it was only half-hearted. Hopefully he couldn't tell.

Something changed in his eyes and he walked off in the same direction as his sister. I walked in the opposite direction to the Masters' conference room.

_Well, here goes… My life._ I thought as I turned the handle to the room full of people who were about to break my everything.

_**Remember to review please! I need constructive criticism!**_


	2. An Offer You Won't Want to Refuse

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You're awesome =)**_

_**I own an iPod touch, a Verizon Octane and a Nintendo DSi but **__**NOT**__** Vocaloid.**_

_An Offer You Won't Want to Refuse_

I walked into the large bright room. The walls were a light blue color, the trademark color of the company. There were seven people, The Masters, sitting in spinny chairs around a long, narrow rectangular table. The chair at the head of the table was empty.

"Ah, come in, Teto-san," the Director said. "You're right on time."

I closed the door behind me and sat in the vacant chair, folding my hands in my lap.

"Do you know why you're here, Kasane-san?" One of the three female Masters asked.

"I have an idea," I said. "But no, no I don't."

_Of course I know why I'm here,_ I thought. _You want to delete me._

"Well, Teto-san," the Director said, standing up and walking towards the projection screen. "Recently, we've noticed a large increase in your popularity. Lights, please."

The lights clicked off and a projection of me came onto the screen.

"A lot of your fans and many Vocaloid fans have started a large rumor that you're going to be our next project," he continued.

"Yeah, I've read some of those blogs," I said. "I have no idea who started it, but I don't comment on any of them."

It was true, I didn't know who started it. Some of the other UTAUloids said it was me, just trying to increase my own popularity. But it wasn't. I thought it was just the April Fool's incident repeating itself or some of the fans spreading their talk.

"Right," said the director, turning back to the screen. The picture switched to a pie chart of the other UTAUloids. "As you see on this chart, you are, by far, the most popular UTAUloid. You're also the only UTAUloid to be featured in Project DIVA. Pretty impressive, Kasane-san."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"So, what we are proposing to you in this meeting is," the director continued, the slide again switching to me; the red sharpie 0401 on my arm showing. "You becoming the fourth official Vocaloid2." As he said that, the 01 disappeared and my name was written under the 04.

I was in shock, my mouth hung open. "I'm sorry," I said. "Could you repeat that? I think I just hallucinated."

"What I said was—"

"Would you like to make a contract?" A weird, white dog-rabbit thing with red eyes popped in front of me.

"Umm, what?" I said.

"Would you like to make a—"

"Not again, Kyuubey! Someone, get him out of here!" The Director shouted.

"I will get one of your girls someday, Director! This I swear!" The rabbit-dog shouted then disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" I said, pointing to the space in the air where Kyuubey just was.

"Ignore him, forget all about him. And NEVER make a contract with him!" The Director shouted.

"Understood," I said. Something didn't seem right about that whatever it was… And I had a feeling I'd lose my soul if I made a contract with it.

"So, any way," the Director said. "How would you like to become the 4th official Vocaloid2?"

I sat there shocked with my mouth open. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," one of the Masters said. "We feel that, with some minor alterations, you would be an amazing Vocaloid."

"Modifications? What kind of modifications?"

That got me scared. I heard horrible things about Vocaloids being "modified" and never being the same again, always a little distant or off; then eventually becoming shells of their former selves. Ever heard of Koune Kimiko? Exactly.

"Nothing that'd change you, Teto-chan," a different Master said. "Just make your voice a little clearer is all we want to do."

I was a little put off with this man calling me "Teto-chan" but went with it.

"What do you say, Teto-san?" The Director asked, a contract and pen appearing in front of me. "Want to become a Vocaloid?"

Before jumping and signing the paper, I remembered what Ted told me a long time ago. _Never sell your soul for a cheap price, and always read the fine print so you'll know how to get out if you need to._

I didn't want to say what I did, but I had to. "I need to think about it," I said, picking up the paper and standing. "I can't just sign things without reading them."

The Director nodded. "I completely understand, let us know when you make a decision."

"I will," I said, walking towards the door. "And thank you very, _very_ much for your offer."

"Our pleasure," said the Masters.

"Unless you say no, then it'll be our sadness," one of them said. He was then hit in the back of the head with a shoe.

I smiled at them and walked out the door. I started walking down the hall thinking over what I was just offered. I could _finally_ become a Vocaloid, but their words still hadn't completely sunken in. I was deep in thought until I heard someone singing.

"Wait," I said to myself aloud. "Where the hell am I going?"

_ I want a new tour bus full of old guitars, my own star on Hollywood Blvd._

_ Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine with me_

"Who's that?" I kept walking down the hall until I heard where the song was coming from. I ignored the "RECORDING, DO NOT ENTER" sign that was lit up and entered the room to find Len singing.

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_ I'll even cut my hair and change my name_

_ 'Cause we all just wanna be big Rockstars_

_ And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_ The—_

He paused when he saw me, the music was cut and he walked out of the recording box.

"Hey, Teto-san," he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

I held my arm behind my back, the contract still in my hand. "Well, I uhh… I heard you singing and I just got curious, I guess. Sorry for interrupting you."

"No problem at all," the blond teen said. "What's that?" He noticed the paper in my hand.

"Oh," I pulled the paper up and held in front of me in both hands. "The Masters have asked me to be the 4th Vocaloid."

"They did?" He said, getting really excited. "That's great! You must be really happy."

"It hasn't really sunken in yet. But when it will… Let's just say everyone will be wearing earplugs, because I'll be screaming louder than Miku-san."

Len laughed at that. "That is true, I've heard you scream before. You could blow Miku-chan right out of the water."

"Sure," I said. "Well, I better go, I still have to read this thing. And I want to tell them my decision by tonight. So I'll let you get back to recording and I'll probably see you later."

"Hai," he said, nodding. "See ya later, Teto-san."

"Bye," I waved as I walked out of the small room, closing the door behind me.

_When did he get so cute?_ I asked myself. _Wait, what? What the hell did I just think?_

"Hello, Teto-san," a male's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Gakupo smiling at me.

"Ah, Gakupo-san," I said. "How are you?"

"I have been rather well as of late, and yourself?" The purple haired man asked me.

"Better, much better," I smiled. "Oh, and Ted says hi."

"Ah, your brother. So attractive and smart and kind and what a nice ass he—"

"Gakupo-san!"

"Sorry, Teto-san!" He said. "I drifted off a bit there."

I sighed. "It's ok."

"Any way, tell your brother to call me."

"I will. I have to go now, goodbye, Gakupo-san."

"Sayonara, Teto-san."

I kept walking down the hallway and to the elevator. The cab was waiting for me when I got outside. The sun was now shining brightly, like the rain never even happened. I started reading the contract that was given to me. It seemed pretty… Legit. Nothing phony or anything that I'd need a lawyer to get out of. Or anything that I'd even _want_ to get out of.

As I got out of the cab, stood in front of the UTAUloid mansion and looked at the contract is when it finally hit me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched. "I'm gonna be a Vocaloid! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is the best thing that's ever happened ever ever! Take that, you April Fool's Day bastards! Because now, I, Kasane Teto, will be a true Vocaloid! Ah! This is so exciting!" I spun around in the front lawn and landed in the grass. Sure, I'd probably have grass stains all over my uniform, but it didn't matter! Because I wouldn't be a UTAUloid any more! I'm going to be a Vocaloid!

"Teto!" Ted said, opening the door and pulling me from my happy daze. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, ani-chan! I have the best news ever! Of all time!" I got up and spun around one more time before presenting the contract to him.

"Oh really?" He said, taking the paper from my hands and analyzing it. "And what would that be?"

Like he didn't know. "They've asked me to be a Vocaloid!"

"I see," said Ted, stroking his chin. "And you told them you'd read the contract before agreeing, right?"

"Of course I did!" I snatched the paper out of his hands. "And I have read the contract, _and_ the fine print of the contract!"

"So you're going to go—"

"I'm going back tomorrow and signing it!" I interrupted him. "Because if I go back right now then they'll think that I'm just following along with that they want, and we can't have that, now can we?" I opened the door to the UTAUloid Mansion and hung on the doorknob.

"So, nee-chan, how should we celebrate?" My older brother asked, walking through the open door and standing in the foyer.

"With French bread and DVDs, of course!" I closed the door behind me as I walked inside. "Because no DVD is ever overdue!"

"It's not right how you trick the companies, nee-chan," Ted said, walking into the living room with two baguettes.

"It's not right how they make people pay for forgetting their movie was due, ani-chan!" I took a baguette out of his arms and started nibbling on it.

"If you say so," he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, by the way, Gakupo-san wants you to call him."

"Did he now?" Ted got excited.

"Yep," I sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch. "He also said you have a nice ass. It was very disturbing."

At that, Ted got a nosebleed. "Ani-chan!" I scolded him.

"Sorry!" He grabbed his nose, blood dripping down his sleeve. "I'm gonna go… Take care of this. You pick something and I'll be down in about… Thirty minutes." He ran up the stairs.

"Remember to wash your hands!" I called after him. "Kami-sama do I hope he heard me." I said to myself.

I had a Miyazaki movie marathon, live streaming _The Secret World of Arriety _from a local theater. Ted never came back downstairs; I suspected he was on the phone with Gakupo-san. Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock, and I wanted to be at the Vocaloid studio early tomorrow so I went to bed.

_Tomorrow,_ I thought to myself as I got under the covers. _Is the day that my life will officially change forever._

_**And thus ends the second chapter. And yes, Kyuubey did cameo, just for the lulz. I wasn't planning LenXTeto, but you know, stuff happens. And the song that Len is singing is Rockstar by Nickelback. Remember to be epic and review please, you guys keep me motivated! And I can't promise daily updates, but I can weekly unless something goes on. Take care!**_


End file.
